


Who's the guy?

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grey-Sloan Memorial isn't as accepting as it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i set this all up after the winter finale and came back three days later so i might as well write it

1.

Meredith, despite her best intentions as a friend, is still terribly heterosexual. She approached the subject hesitantly and awkwardly, but still asked the dreaded question:

"Who's the guy?"

Callie sighed. "We're both women. That's not how it works."

"Oh. Okay. Right, yeah, I should have known that. Sorry." She hurried out of the room.

 

2.

An intern asked next, in the on-call room one evening. Seconds after the question, Callie ordered the intern out of the room to make himself useful in the ER.

 

3.

At one of Meredith's dinner parties, Alex, drunk and unaware, posed the question to Arizona before she went into the bathroom.

"So like, this might be rude or whatever, but which of you is like the guy?"

"Alex, you are better than that. Go, get out." She brushed him away until he shrugged and left.

 

4.

During a family reunion, Callie's mother and father had both asked her at separate times. Embarrassed and exasperated, Callie had once again explained that two women meant there was no guy. Neither of them seemed to get it.

 

5.

Derek didn't ask them, but Meredith. Even if neither of them knew about it, it was still another person asking. Meredith told him exactly what Callie had told her, to an extremely bland reaction.

 

6.

Christina never asked them. Callie thought that it was because she suspected Christina had had a lesbian streak in college. Arizona agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this so much tbh  
> i suck at grey's fanfiction


End file.
